


Linger

by CheerUpLovely



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you going, Mumma?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

“Where are you going, Mumma?”

Natasha stopped in the main doorway, her hand paused on the handle as she turned to see a sleepy little girl rubbing at her eyes with a bear under one arm. She smiled, turning to lift the little girl into her arms. “Good morning, sweetheart,” she said quietly. 

The little girl, Sofia, yawned in response. “Where you goin’?” she asked again. “Still bedtime?”

“I’ve got training,” Natasha told her. “And since it’s still bedtime, I think you should go back to sleep…come on, back into bed with Daddy I think,” she nodded.

“Daddy sleep?” she asked softly, looking through to the room beside them.

“Yes, he’s still asleep,” Natasha nodded, stroking Sofia’s wild hair away from her face. “You go cuddle up with him and when I get back we’ll go and get some breakfast, okay?”

Sophia nodded with a heavy, sleepy sigh. “I come trainin’?” she asked.

She shook her head, kissing her forehead. She was so much like her father when she was tired. “When you’re taller, and your legs are longer, then you can come with me,” she told her. “But for now you’re still very little, and you’re also very tired.”

“Sleep,” the little girl mumbled, buring her face into Natasha’s shoulder. Her arms wound around her neck and she began to feel heavy.

“Come on now,” she whispered, going back into the next room. Just as she’d left him, Clint was still fast asleep. He hadn’t moved since she had climbed out of the bed ten minutes ago except for his arm, which was now curled before him rather than thrown around her waist as it had been. She lowered their sleeping daughter into the bed beside him and watched as the girl crawled completely into her father’s embrace.

“Hmm?” Clint mumbled as he woke up at the new presence. He looked down to see that the woman he remembered falling asleep in his arms had been replaced with his daughter. He curled around her without argument. “Mornin’, sweetie,” he managed to whisper out into her hair.

“Bedtime, Daddy,” she whispered back.

“Okay, Sof…”

Natasha smiled. Sofia was incredibly alike herself, especially in appearance, but she revealed her paternity almost exclusively when she was tired. Clint and Sofia were so alike when it came to mornings, both with their extremes; if the morning bought something good like a birthday then yes, it was worth waking up bright and early and they’d be in an incredibly good mood, but today, when there was no reason to move for another hour, both would be insufferable unless allowed to sleep through their morning mood.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she whispered, leaning down and kissing Clint’s cheek.

“Training?” he asked, not opening his eyes as sleep called him.

“Yeah,” she said. 

“But it’s Sunday,” he argued.

“Just an hour,” she assured him. “Then I’ll be back.”

“Good,” he said, turning back into the pillow and falling back asleep.

An hour later, she returns exactly as she promised, and finds them in the same position, still curled up together. She changes back into her bedclothes and slides into the bed on the other side of their daughter, tucking herself against them. Instantly, the pair of them shifted, Sofia turning under the arm that Clint lifted to extend over her. Simultaneous sighs of ‘Mumma’ and ‘Tash’ met her ears and she smiled as sleep claimed her back.


End file.
